Last Kiss
by Chibi Chise
Summary: El juego con el tiempo se vuelve peligroso si hablamos de modificar el destino de un grupo de adolescentes quienes están involucrados en algo más grande de lo que imaginan. Shinji&Asuka UAº Chap 9 up!
1. Es una linda pelirroja

**Last Kiss**

-Ultimo beso-

**Summary:** El juego con el tiempo se vuelve peligroso si hablamos de modificar el destino de un grupo de adolescentes quienes están involucrados en algo más grande de lo q imaginan. Shinji&Asuka UAº

**N/A:** Una historia mas de eva… me siento una gran fanática de esta serie, mas tratándose de una de las primeras series que realmente llegue a adorar y una de las que me hizo interesarme por este mundo del anime… Como notarán en el fic me encanta el personaje de Asuka! Simplemente me fascina su personalidad! Así que ella será protagonista en este particular UA lleno de misterio, romance y acción.

Otro comentario importante, los cuatro primeros capítulos estarán contados en 1era persona por Asuka, mientras que los siguientes serán relatados en tercera persona.

Espero les guste!

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

"_Pensamiento"s_

Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capitulo 1**

**Es una linda pelirroja**

Sentí que despertaba de un largo sueño... Cuando recobré la conciencia lo primero que vi fue la luna brillando sobre mi cabeza, estaba recostada en la orilla de alguna costa, completamente desnuda, solo cubierta por las olas que cada tanto mojaban mi cuerpo cansado que yacía en la arena tibia.

Me incorpore lentamente y observe el mar... ¿Cómo podía ser que no recordara nada? Solo sabia mi nombre... si... yo era Asuka... tenia 17 años... pero... ¿y lo demás? ¿Dónde habían quedado los demás recuerdos?

Mire a mí alrededor y descubrí que el lugar estaba desierto... parecía ser bastante tarde en la noche, ya que las únicas luces que vi provenían del poblado cercano. Me levante torpemente, cuando recordé que no llevaba ropa y me senté de nuevo avergonzada, comencé a pensar que hacer... y en eso estaba cuando escuché que alguien o algo se acercaba. Me voltee rápidamente, preparada para atacar por defensa propia, gritar, o correr, y encontré los ojos de un joven que me miraba muy asombrado.

-Kyaaa! No mires! -Grite intentando cubrirme inútilmente. El chico instantáneamente se voltio dándome la espalda avergonzado.

-Disculpa... pensé que necesitabas ayuda... - Respondió en voz baja como si hubiera hecho algo malo, se saco su abrigo y me lo dio sin voltearse por miedo a que volviera a gritar. Me apresure a tomarlo y cubrirme con él.

-No eres de por aquí, no?- Agregó volviéndose a mí y sonriendo amable pero tontamente.

-Mmhh... no... -Respondí yo con algo de desconfianza. Me levante y acomode mi cabello que se encontraba revuelto.

-Pareces perdida... te gustaría comer algo?

-Si si si! -Exclame encantada con la idea, hasta que recordé que se trataba de un completo desconocido, y que no sabia sus intenciones... tal vez era un poco peligroso ir con el.

"_Bueno, de todas formas no tengo otra opción, si no es así no podré cenar, ni conseguir algo de ropa... será mejor que aproveche la situación..."_

-Soy Shinji Ikari -agrego tendiéndome su mano.

-Asuka... solo Asuka –respondí yo tomando su mano.

"_Es una linda pelirroja, simpática_"

El joven me sonrió amablemente y comenzó a caminar saliendo de la playa hacia el poblado.

-Antes de cenar supongo que tendré que comprarte algo de ropa... no puedes andar por ahí solo con ese abrigo...

-Si, tienes razón! Vamos de compras! -Exclamé encantada de poder comprar ropa sin ser yo la que gastase.

El joven pareció asombrarse un poco por mi respuesta, pensaría que era una cara dura o algo así, pero la verdad eso me daba igual. Ambos caminamos hasta el centro comercial donde después de recorrer varios locales termine eligiendo una pollera blanca junto con una blusa rosada y sandalias que hacían juego. Aunque las compras no terminaron allí, si no que también conseguí que me compre un par de pantalones y remeras muy bonitas.

-Bueno... supongo que ahora estarás contenta -Comentó el joven con tono cansado mientras nos dirigíamos a su vivienda.

Yo asentí mientras pensaba en la deliciosa cena que me esperaba. La casa de Shinji se encontraba algo alejada del resto del pueblo, cerca de la costa donde nos habíamos conocido momentos antes.

-Vives solo? -Le pregunté en tono pícaro, intentando descubrir sus intenciones, ningún chico se portaba tan bien gratuitamente.

-En este momento si, estoy de vacaciones, en realidad no vivo aquí.

-Ahh! ya veo...

-Aquí es -dijo abriendo la puerta de una casa pequeña, pero al parecer cómoda. Entre siguiéndolo hasta llegar a la cocina donde dejó las cosas para preparar la comida.

-Puedo ducharme mientras preparas la cena?

-mmhh... supongo que si -respondió resignado.

Recorrí el lugar hasta encontrar el baño, una vez que termine de sacarme la ropa nueva, me cubrí con una toalla y fui nuevamente hasta la cocina.

-Y ni se te ocurra espiarme ehh!...

-Claro que no! - Exclamo el sonrojado al verme.

Simplemente sonreí picadamente y regresé para meterme en la ducha.

_Que chico mas extraño... jejeje creo que me divertiré un poco con él..._


	2. Divertirme un poco con él

**Last Kiss**

-Ultimo beso-

**Summary:** El juego con el tiempo se vuelve peligroso si hablamos de modificar el destino de un grupo de adolescentes quienes están involucrados en algo más grande de lo q imaginan. Shinji&Asuka UAº

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

"_Pensamiento"s_

Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capitulo 2**

**Divertirme un poco con él**

Cuando salí de ducharme, sentí un delicioso aroma que venia de la cocina... así que fui directamente hacia allí, Shinji ya estaba sirviendo la comida.

-mmhh... parece que cocinas muy bien... -murmuré a su oído haciendo que él se sobresaltara a tal punto que se le cayera lo que llevaba en las manos y se hiciera pedazos al hacer contacto con el suelo... Rápidamente se agacho para recoger los trozos de vidrio, pero fue tan descuidado que lo único que logró fue hacerse un corte profundo en la mano que comenzó a sangrar.

-Pero que torpe eres! -Exclamé algo enfadada, estaba echando todo a perder!

-Déjame ver la herida!-lo tome de la muñeca llevándolo hasta el baño donde ignorado sus quejas lave su mano con agua fría y la vendé.

-Parece que ya dejó de sangrar... -dije observando su mano, luego miré sus ojos se veía un poco... asustado? -No tienes que ponerte nervioso por cosas tan simples...-agregué acercando mi rostro al de él. Podía sentir su aliento sobre mi rcara y escuchar como su corazón latía tan fuerte que se saldría de su pecho si eso fuera posible.

-_Asuka... que es lo que pretendes?_ -Preguntó aparentemente nervioso, con la cara toda roja y mirando hacia otra parte.

-Que crees que quiero...? -Murmuré en tono mas bajo haciendo que la punta de nuestras narices se tocaran.

Me gustaba verlo así... es que se ponía tan nervioso con tan solo acercarme un poco a él? Era simplemente una diversión ilimitada y placentera, agregando el hecho de que me gustaba estar cerca de él, peor no del modo que piensan!

…Es un poco infantil… 

-No lo sé... pero la cena se enfría -agregó separándose de mi y saliendo del baño rápidamente.

Este chico comienza a desesperarme!... Nada de lo que hago funciona?... mmhh... será que en realidad vive con alguien mas aquí?... no es que él me interese realmente... pero no me voy a rendir tan fácil!... además... me gusta verlo así... es tan… tan… lindo!-sonreí para mi misma contenta con mi suerte.

Fui hasta la cocina y me senté a su lado, ambos cenamos en completo silencio... cuando terminamos, Shinji levanto la mesa y lavó todo.

-Puedo quedarme por esta noche no?... ya sabes... no tengo a donde ir... -murmuré intentando parecer preocupada.

-Esta bien... pero solo será esta noche.

Yo sonreí complacida ante su amable respuesta.

-Estoy algo cansada... podrías decirme dónde voy a dormir?

Shinji asintió y me guío hasta la parte de arriba de la vivienda, donde había una habitación pequeña en el fondo del pasillo.

-Kyaa! Que linda es!... tiene una hermosa vista! -Exclamé mientras abría las cortinas y luego me sentaba en la cama. Desde ese lugar se podía ver el mar, y parte de la calle que bordeaba la costa, como ya era tarde el cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas que no parecían más que brillantes manchas en el cielo.

-Si... bueno, que duermas bien... -Dijo disponiéndose a salir.

-Por qué siempre estas esquivándome? –Pregunte actuando inocentemente sin sacarle los ojos de encima.

-Yo...? no... No es así...

Lleve mis manos al rostro y simule que lloraba, sentí que él se sentaba a mi lado y tomaba mis manos apartándolas, me asuste un poco, yo solo quería jugar con él, no quería nada en serio... que estaría pasando por la mente de el?...mmhh... de todas maneras, tenía controlada la situación, no me preocupaba, un chico como él jamás se animaría a nada… seguí con mi tonto jueguito histérico.

-Perdóname, no quería que te pusieras así... -Murmuró arrepentido apretando un poco mis manos y mirándome.

Parece que todavía no se dio cuenta... es tan inocente y tierno… bah! Que digo" como si me importara… bueno, a ver cuanto mas puedo hacerlo durar... jejeje creo que me estoy pasando un poco...

-Supongo que no tienes por que prestarme atención... no me conoces... no tiene por que importante nada sobre mí... -agregué simulando tener la voz ahogada por las lagrimas falsas.

-No es así... eres una chica muy linda... tal vez, si la situación fuera diferente... - le temblaba un poco la voz.

Que situación? ... estas con alguien?... lo mire a los ojos con expresión de tristeza y furia contenida, pero sin darme cuenta había dejado de simular.

- En realidad... no... Pero... -me miró fijamente, vi como sus ojos temblaban, estaba completamente aterrado.

Pobrecito, lo deje completamente... QUE? Algo interrumpió mi pensamiento abruptamente... ese chico tímido... callado...arggg! Me había besado de repente!

------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Segundo capitulo online! La historia avanza de a poco ya se… pero pronto verán la trama principal, un poco de paciencia! Gracias a: RedShadow64, Onashiru Okanami, O.o Kaoru-chan o.O, MaeryxPunkgirl, EGBC por sus reviews! Hasta el próximo chap! Kisses!


	3. Ojos húmedos

**Last Kiss**

-Ultimo beso-

**Summary:** El juego con el tiempo se vuelve peligroso si hablamos de modificar el destino de un grupo de adolescentes quienes están involucrados en algo más grande de lo q imaginan. Shinji&Asuka UAº

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

"_Pensamiento"s_

Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capitulo 3**

**Ojos húmedos**

Cuando reaccioné ya era tarde sus labios estaban sobre los míos. Enseguida lo aparte empujándolo, él cayo al piso y me miro sin entender.

-Quien te crees que eres para hacer eso?- Le grite enojada a la vez que notaba mis mejillas teñidas de rosado.

-Es que... pensé... -balbuceó nervioso.

-No pienses nada más y déjame sola!

-Esta bien... –suspiró un poco más calmado, se levantó torpemente y salió de la habitación.

No puedo creerlo…como se atreve… esto no voy a perdonárselo!

Me acosté y enseguida me dormí, estaba exhausta.

--------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente desperté con el sonido del agua golpeando la ventana que alguien había cerrado, mire a través del vidrio empañado y descubrí que estaba lloviendo... que lindo se veía el mar con la lluvia... sería una genial excusa para quedarme allí un día mas!

Me vestí, y bajé apresuradamente. Shinji estaba hablando por teléfono, al verme se asustó un poco, pensaría que volvería a gritarle? O sólo seria que quería que estuviera en silencio? Me acerque a él sin hacer ruido y pegue la oreja al teléfono con curiosidad.

-Si... supongo que tienes razón, iré a verte en estos días… en cuanto tenga tiempo…si?-Escuché la voz dulce de una joven que hablaba desde el otro lado.

-Esta bien, nos vemos pronto entonces, cuídate - Shinji cortó y me miro con algo de enojo.

-Así que... si sales con alguien... -no pude ocultar la tristeza de mi vos, la pregunta era porque sonaba así.

-En realidad si... pero tuvimos una pelea y nos separamos un tiempo…

Por alguna razón ya no sentía ganas de quedarme... no sabia a donde iría, pero no quería seguir más en ese lugar… más si la novia de Shinji llegaría de un momento a otro, realmente no deseaba conocerla.

-Disculpa las molestias... -murmuré - Será mejor que ya me vaya ahora.

-Estas segura? No me molesta que te quede hasta que regrese a mi casa... además hoy esta lloviendo, y creo que no tienes a donde ir...

-No importa...ya encontraré algún lugar -agregué dándole la espalda.

Shinji no dijo nada más, y fue a la cocina. Yo suspiré pesadamente y subí a la habitación, a buscar la ropa que el día anterior había comprado... no tenía nada... que se suponía que iba a hacer? Cuando baje Shinji me dio una mochila pequeña donde había algo de comida y dinero.

-No puedo aceptar esto- le dije fríamente sin tomar la mochila que me ofrecía.

Por dios que me pasa! Yo no soy así! Tengo que tomar todo e irme de una vez, es la única posibilidad que tengo, Pero por que no puedo?...

-Asuka... no tienes que irte. Si es por lo de ayer... te pido perdón...

-No, no es por eso... de todas formas iba a irme, no puedo quedarme acá para siempre o sí? –sonreía con algo de tristeza en los ojos fijando la vista en el exterior.

-Este es el número de teléfono, de mi casa en Tokio - agregó entregándome un pedazo de papel-Si alguna vez estas en problemas y quieres llamarme...

-No creo q lo necesite -comenté con aire de superioridad a la vez que tomaba el papel y lo guardaba en mi bolsillo, luego me quedé unos instantes callada mirando el suelo-... sabes? Eres muy tonto… -murmuré, sentía como mis ojos se humedecían, así que antes de que ocurriera algo que no quería salí de la casa y comencé a alejarme sin dirigirme a ningún lugar en especial, sin ver atrás, aunque sentía que Shinji, me observaba desde la puerta.

Con solo caminar un poco ya estaba completamente empapada, el pueblo estaba desierto, nadie salía de sus casas con ese clima tan horrible.

Iba cabizbaja sin muchas ganas de nada…. Solo me preocupaba buscar algún lugar donde pasar la noche… en eso sentí que chocaba con algo o alguien, caí sentada al suelo sobre un enorme charco terminando de mojarme.

-Estúpido! Mira por donde vas!- le grité al sujeto con ira, cuando volví la cabeza para verlo descubrí que se trataba de un hombre de unos 25 años... muy apuesto, que me miraba apenado.

-Disculpe señorita, iba distraído -Respondió ayudándome a levantarme y cubriéndome con su paraguas -Que hace una joven como tu caminado sola bajo esta lluvia?

-Es que… yo... -respondí sonrojada y apenada por mi anterior actitud, sin saber bien que decir... ese hombre... nunca había visto a nadie igual- Soy Asuka...

-Un placer conocerte -sonríe levemente- yo soy Kaji... vives por aquí?

-No... No soy de este lugar.

-Ahh, yo tampoco, vengo a la casa de mi primo.

-Ya veo...

En eso sentí un sonido extraño, como si algo a toda velocidad viajara por el aire cortándolo de forma casi imperceptible. Me voltee rápidamente y tome desde la parte del filo una cuchilla pequeña justo un instante antes de que se clavara en la espalda de Kaji, un hilo de sangre salió desde mi mano, manchando el suelo.

-Quien esta ahí? -Grité dirigiéndome a lugar desde donde nos habían atacado.

-Veo que no pierdes tus reflejos - dijo una joven que salió desde las sombras, en sus manos tenia otras dos cuchillas, vestía de manera extraña, su ropa era completamente negra, a excepción de unos círculos rojos que decoraban la parte de los codos, rodillas, talones y cintura.

-mmhh... quien eres? Por que me atacas así de repente?

-No me gustan las peleas desiguales-agregó ella lanzándome una de sus cuchillas de forma que yo pudiera tomarla adecuadamente - Lo siento, pero ya es hora de que regreses… o que mueras aquí. Eso que pretendes no lo llevara a cabo.

-Emhh...? De que hablas?

-Deja de actuar como si no supieras nada! -Enfurecida se lanzó sobre mí, intentando herirme. De alguna forma esquive sus ataques, y casi sin darme cuenta, le hice una profunda herida en el pecho que comenzó a sangrar. Perdiendo el control sobre mis actos, continué clavando la cuchilla en el cuerpo de la joven una y otra vez, hasta sentir su sangre en mi boca, podía sentir su agitada respiración mientas agonizaba debajo de mi... que era lo que murmuraba? Maldecía?Rogaba? Pedía por su vida?.. La verdad era que no podía escuchar lo que decía... pero no me importaba. Que era esa sensación de satisfacción? Me detuve al escuchar que alguien gritaba mi nombre, y ahí fue que reaccioné y vi el cuerpo ya sin vida de la chica, que estaba completamente destrozado...

-La... la maté? -Murmuré asustada ante la sola idea de haber cometido asesinato. Alguien me tomó por los hombros apartándome de la joven, solté la cuchilla haciendo que esta cayera al suelo produciendo un sonido metálico. La lluvia que continuaba cayendo limpiaba de a poco mi cuerpo manchado por la sangre de la muchacha quien había dejado de respirar… sentí un dolor punzante en el brazo y note que allí tenia un corte que parecía un poco profundo.

Kaji me miraba sin creer lo que acababa de suceder, no entendía nada.

-Yo… yo no quise... -susurré nuevamente mirándolo.

Kaji se acerco a la joven para comprobar su estado, definitivamente estaba muerta.

-Si dejamos su cuerpo en la costa... de seguro desaparecerá por la mañana -Me dijo levantando a la joven y poniéndola en su espalda.

Yo no entendía nada... iba a encubrirme? Simplemente asentí y lo seguí hasta la playa desierta. Una vez allí Kaji se adentro un poco en el mar, hasta que el agua le llegaba por la cintura, y dejo el cadáver en la superficie salina que primero se hundió y luego salió a flote adentrándose cada vez mas hasta perderse de vista.

-----------------------------------

**N/A:** En este capitulo como verán hay mas acción q en los anteriores... y comienza a plantearse la problemática de la historia... que será del pasado de Asuka? Porque tiene esas habilidades para la lucha? Más sorpresas en el próximo capitulo…

Gracias a: _MaeryxPunkgirl_, Luis, _O.o Kaoru-chan o.O_, Sabrux! varina-saku y Juli, por sus reviews! Pronto el chap 3! Ja ne! Kisses!


	4. Fin del verano, vieje a Tokio

**Last Kiss**

-Ultimo beso-

**Summary:** El juego con el tiempo se vuelve peligroso si hablamos de modificar el destino de un grupo de adolescentes quienes están involucrados en algo más grande de lo q imaginan. Shinji&Asuka UAº

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

"_Pensamiento"s_

Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capitulo 4 **

**Fin del verano, viaje a Tokio**

Una vez que el cadáver de la joven se hubo alejado lo suficiente como para perderse de vista, Kaji me miró largamente… como analizando sus posibilidades… me molestaba que me viera así… como si estuviera loca…como si mi compañía fuera peligrosa… no podía culparlo, después de lo ocurrido no podía pensar nada bueno de mi… Ni yo comprendía que era lo que acababa de ocurrir, no podía recordar nada de mi pasado, y no imaginaba que tenía semejante manejo de armas… El joven se aproximó a mi hasta quedar de frente, impidiéndome seguir viendo el agua, levantó su mano y corrió suavemente el cabello húmedo que cubría mi rostro, sin que lo hubiera notado la lluvia había terminado, aunque el aroma de la arena húmeda inundaba el lugar….

-Estas empapada…-murmuró el con una voz dulce que llenó completamente mi mente, impidiéndome pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

-S-si…creo que si… "_Que respuesta más entupida! ¿¡No se te ocurre nada mejor que eso?"_

-Si quieres puedes quedarte en casa de mi primo por hoy… yo iba hacia allí, es muy amable, no le molestará que estés allí una noche… además deberías secarte o vas a enfermarte.

Asentí en silencio sin dejar de mirarlo bastante sorprendida… no tenia mas remedio que confiar en ese extraño sujeto… me había ayudado, y ahora me ofrecía dónde dormir… era muy amable, aunque había algo que me hacia desconfiar… pero no le presté atención a ese sentimiento, a esa especie de presentimiento que estaba en lo profundo de mi alma, y seguí al joven un par de cuadras hasta que se detuvo frente a una puerta. Al levantar la vista del suelo me encontré nada mas y nada menos en el lugar que menos hubiera deseado estar en aquel momento… parecía que todo se trataba de un juego absurdo del destino… que todo se complotaba en mi contra…pero estaba allí, no podía dar media vuelta e irme… suspire y apreté los puños recordando lo sucedido.. No comprendía por que recordarlo me enfurecía, me hacia entrar en cólera con el muchacho…

Kaji tocó suavemente la puerta y espero… comentó que seguramente su pariente ya debería haberse ido a dormir, o estaría "ocupado", después de este comentario rió y volvió a permanecer en silencio, había percibido mi disgusto…

La puerta se abrió, evité ver hacia arriba, no quería encontrarme con su rostro de sorpresa al verme así de pie, empapada junto a Kaji…estaba completamente humillada frente a él…

-Asuka…?- susurró el muchacho sorprendido.

-Se conocen?- preguntó Kaji bastante sorprendido, sentía su mirada fija en mi.

-Si... –respondí un poco avergonzada.

- No se queden en la puerta, pasen…-agregó Shinji haciéndose a un lado para dejarnos pasar, una vez adentro nos dio a ambos una toalla y ropa para cambiarnos, me indicó que podía ir al baño a cambiarme. Una vez allí me vestí… al parecer era su ropa una camisa gris junto con un pantalón de jean que me quedaba bastante bien, me lave la cara y me quedé un buen rato viendo mi reflejo en el espejo…como si no me reconociera… luego suspire resignada, no tenia mas opción que quedarme una noche mas en esa casa… al salir escuche las voces de los dos muchachos que conversaban en el comedor…caminé lentamente, casi con apatía, hasta llegar donde se encontraba y me senté en una de las sillas vacías… ambos se quedaron callados.

-mhhp…lamento interrumpir- me puse de pie, mi presencia parecía incomodarlos.

- No interrumpes- respondió Kaji poniéndose de pie- Iré a buscar algo de comer…-miró a su primo unos instantes y se fue a la cocina.

- Puedes sentarte…-comentó Shinji evitando mi mirada.

Yo asentí y volví a mi lugar.

-Sabes…imaginé que no volvería a verte…no debiste irte así…

- De todas formas iba a irme tarde o temprano- respondí encogiéndome de hombros- además creo que no es adecuado, que diría tu novia si se enterase? –le sonreí burlonamente.

- En eso creo que tienes razón…

Permanecí callada, no esperaba esa respuesta…

-Mañana tenía pensado volver…la temporada de verano ya esta terminando… volveré junto con Kaji en su auto… y pensaba que si quieres podríamos alcanzarte hasta algún lugar…

- Creo ya habértelo dicho, no tengo ningún lugar donde ir, ni nadie que lo espere…de lo contrario creo que lo recordaría, no seas tonto, voy a arreglármelas…

- Había pensado que si quieres, podrías quedarte en mi casa de Tokio hasta que consigas algún lugar…

- Mh…-me quedé en silencio… no era una mala idea, que podría hacer si me quedaba en ese pueblo costero… si iba a Tokio mis posibilidades de averiguar mas sobre mi eran mucho mas altas…pero vivir con Shinji?

-Supongo que debes pensarlo… mañana nos iremos temprano-se pone de pie- puedes dormir en la misma habitación que ayer…

Yo asentí, y luego de desearle unas buenas noches subí… recostada en mi cama y mirando el techo todas las ideas se mezclaban en mi mente…

_Ni siquiera se lo que quiero…es como si…que Shinji me hubiera propuesto ir con él me trajera felicidad… esta demostrando que le importo…que…que es esto?...porque…hay lagrimas de nuevo sobre mi rostro?... debería estar feliz… o acaso lloro de felicidad?... es una tontería!...como podría estar feliz porque ese tonto va a llevarme!...aunque…"ese tonto"…me ayudo…_-suspira y se acomoda mejor- si, mañana voy a agradecérselo…-perdida en mis pensamientos me quedé dormida…

Al otro día desperté algo malhumorada… abajo se escuchaba mucho ruido… gritos de una chica?... pero que diablos pasaba allá abajo! Me levante rápidamente, me vestí y baje casi corriendo las escaleras… me quede boquiabierta frente a la puerta de la cocina… Kaji tomaba un café tranquilamente mientras q Shinji estaba con una tostada en la mano y de pie, con una chica de cabello corto de color rojizo colgada de su cuello quien le besaba la mejilla notablemente feliz de verlo.

-Asuka, buenos días-El mayor de ellos había levantado la vista para mirarme a la vez que sonreía amigable

-B-buen día…-dije en un susurro casi inaudible mientras volvía la vista a Kaji.

- Así que tu eres Asuka…-comentó la joven que seguía sin soltarse del cuello del muchacho que terminaba su desayuno.

Yo asentí y me senté… sentía un nudo en la garganta… me molestaba terriblemente ver a esa desconocida con Shinji… porque? Eran celos?...que ridículo…sentir celos de Shinji?... me vino a mi mente la mañana anterior…

-Pensaste en lo que te dije ayer? –comentó el joven que comenzaba a atormentarme interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Si… -respondí algo insegura… quería ir, pero era correcto ahora que _ella_ estaba también allí?... no había ninguna duda, debía ser la novia de Shinji, con la que hablaba por teléfono la mañana anterior…

- Supongo que aceptaras no? –Agregó Kaji poniéndose de pie-

Yo asentí… mi alegría de la noche anterior se había esfumado, dando paso a una angustia inexplicable… porque me molestaba que ella estuviera con Shinji?...después de todo yo no tenia ninguna relación con el… y nunca la tendría… era un muchacho torpe, algo tímido… de carácter débil… como podía gustarme alguien así? Definitivamente no, yo quería a alguien fuerte… mayor… que pudiera cuidarme…alguien como Kaji.

-Bien, entonces vamos –dijo el muchacho que ya había terminado con su te y salia de la cocina seguido por la morocha que parecía casi su sombra. Suspiré y subí buscar mis cosas, al salir a la calle con ayuda de Kaji guardamos todo en el baúl y comenzamos el viaje de regreso… esperen, de regreso?...bueno si, para ellos era de regreso… pero para mi era un viaje de ida y sin pasaje de vuelta… a partir de allí todo comenzaría, algo que no podía detener, algo que simplemente estaba tejido por alguien más, el destino que era inevitable… mi nueva vida, en Tokio estaba sólo a un par de horas de empezar…tal vez si en aquel momento hubiera sabido como serían las cosas hubiese intentado no involucrarlos… al aceptar que me llevaran terminé de sellar el destino que compararían conmigo, sólo por estar a mi lado, el destino triste de todo aquel que permanecía demasiado tiempo conmigo… si, no quería eso para ellos, eran buenas personas, pero… ya es tarde, yo no lo sabia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:**

Por fin otro capitulo terminado… jaja si ya se, tarde un montón…se me hizo complicada esta parte… espero subir el otro mas rápido! Antes de irme quiero agradecer a algunas personas:

RedShadow64, Onashiru Okanami, Mangela Kaoru-chan the Tanuki, MaeryxPunkgirl, EGBC, Luis, Sabru, varina-saku, Juli, Chibi-Ouka. Espero q este cap también les guste! Gracias por sus reviews!

Otra cosa que quería comentar, es que acá se cierra la primera parte de la historia, una especie de prólogo. El siguiente capitulo es un especial de "Pensamientos" donde veremos sentimientos de los demás personajes que no conocemos hasta ahora porque esta narrado en primera persona… después podremos ver que es de la vida de los personajes al llegar a Tokio.


	5. Especial: Pensamientos

**Last Kiss**

-Ultimo beso-

**Summary:** El juego con el tiempo se vuelve peligroso si hablamos de modificar el destino de un grupo de adolescentes quienes están involucrados en algo más grande de lo q imaginan. Shinji&Asuka UAº

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

"_Pensamiento"s_

Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capitulo 5**

**Especial: Pensamientos**

_Intento alejarme y a la vez me estoy muriendo_

_No puedo mirarte y se que aun sigo sufriendo_

_Se que nunca voy a estar contigo_

_Y jamás serás el abrigo que me cubra de este frío._

Kaji iba conduciendo por la ruta mientras tarareaba la canción que sonaba en la radio… parecía de buen humor… pensaba intentando reacomodar un poco sus pensamientos y emociones…

PK: Que verano mas extraño…que digo verano, sólo ayer fue particular… esa pelirroja… vaya forma de conocer a alguien…: _Vamos Kaji! Deja de engañarte…como si esa chica no significara nada…_: jaja que insinúas? No la viste bien? Debe tener unos quince años… es sólo una niña…: _Aunque no lo parece…_: Es verdad… las chicas de hoy cada día se desarrollan mas rápido...:_Entonces admites que sientes algo por ella…_ : Como dije antes, solo es una niña…:_Confiesa! la "niña" pelirroja esta enloqueciéndote… que ganas con negarlo: _Nada pero… no esta bien… : _viste como te mira?... tal vez ella también quiere algo contigo…_: tu crees?..: _Lo único que la hace ser una niña es su edad…pero ni física ni mentalmente lo parece..que tendría de malo si…?_: si…? Que estas diciendo!...ya basta, vas a dejarme mas confundido: _No estas confundido, solo tienes miedo…_:

El muchacho suspira intentando dejar la mente en blanco, tenia que dejar de pensar en la pelirroja que ahora dormitaba en el asiento a su lado… pero si se veía tan linda mientras dormía…tan dulce, inocente, delicada… misteriosa, fuerte…peligrosa?...pero si a él le atraía el peligro!... no había salido por casi dos años con una agente del FBI?...es verdad, le gustaban las mujeres peligrosas y misteriosas… tal vez eso era lo que le atraía de Asuka, esa enorme oscuridad que había a su alrededor… no saber quien era realmente, que ocultaba… su manejo en armas lo había dejado impresionado…Pero no podía haber algo entre ellos… este año él terminaría la universidad, se recibiría de abogado… y ella debería estar finalizando la secundaria…la diferencia de edad era desasido evidente… pero entonces porque no podía sacarla de sus pensamientos? Porque continuamente la miraba de reojo?...

----------

_Intento olvidarte y apareces al instante.  
Quiero despertar de este sueño incesante.  
Se que ya no puedo ser tu amigo.  
Y fracasa mi objetivo, tu temor es mi dolor._

Shinji viajaba en la parte trasera del auto, miraba hacia delante con la vista fija en la nuca de Asuka que era lo único de ella que llegaba a ver desde su asiento… sentía el tibio rostro de Mana sobre su hombro, y la mirada de ella clavada en él… no era que le molestara, solo lo hacía sentirse algo incomodo… la cálida respiración de la joven en su cuello lo ponía nervioso…

PS: Debería sentirme feliz… todo con Mana ya volvió a la normalidad… pudimos reconciliarnos y seguir juntos como antes… pero porque no me siento bien?... :_Eso es porque realmente no quieres a esa chica…: _Pero tampoco estoy triste, solo es que no siento un cambio en mi… En este momento solo hay una persona en la que concentro todos mis pensamientos…: _jah! Lo sabia…es esa pelirroja…: _Q-que?...Asuka?... no…ella…bueno si… en ella pensaba…supongo que no puedo engañarte…- _Claro que no! se todo sobre ti… yo soy tu, y tu eres yo… el uno sin el otro no podría existir_- bien bien… pero… no se que hacer con ella… no se que siento… cuando se fue… me sentí solo… : _Ella no es como las demás… es alguien especial…:_: Eso ya lo se… crees… crees que dado el caso ella me aceptaría?... : _Tal vez si…tal vez no…eso depende exclusivamente de ti…_: Tienes razón… puede que ella me guste…pero me odia…recuerdas lo que paso? Cundo estamos en su habitación?...: _Solo reacciono así porque la sorprendiste! Vamos, no te rindas tan fácil! _: Pero…en que pienso! Yo estoy con Mana… no puedo hacerle esto…: _Peor es estar con ella si no sientes nada..._

_-_Es verdad… no puedo ocultarlo más…-murmuró Shinji sin darse cuenta que comenzaba a pensar en voz alta.

- De que hablas? –pregunto la joven a su lado mirándolo sorprendida.

- Mh? No, no es nada…

_---------_

_Porqué no puedo cumplir mis sueños.  
Porque se rompen mis sentimientos.  
Porqué no puedo cumplir mi sueño junto a vos?  
Se que nunca voy a estar contigo_

_Y jamás serás el abrigo que me cubra de este frío._

Mana viajaba tranquilamente mirando por la ventana con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su pareja… se sentía feliz de volver a verlo, de que todo se hubiera arreglado entre ellos…a pesar de sus discusiones y peleas con Shinji ella lo quería mucho…

PM: Aquí esta… él de nuevo conmigo… a mi lado casi en silencio como siempre… es tan dulce… tan sensible… a veces me pregunto si sabe cuanto lo quiero… cuanto me entristece el pensar que podríamos separarnos… : _Lo sabe, por eso esta contigo_: por… por eso?... no, no esta sólo por eso conmigo… el me quiere… me ama… :_Eso es lo que te gusta creer…pero…alguna vez te lo ha dicho_:… no… nunca me lo dijo… pero se sobrentiende no?...esta conmigo… me cuida… :_ Pero no te lo dijo…porque crees que no lo hizo: _Estas insinuando que… el en realidad no me quiere:: _Solo digo que no te ama…: _Si! El me ama… no viste lo feliz que se puso cuando fui a verlo: _mmhh si pero… insisto, no siente lo mismo que tu por él…_

La muchacha colorada, desvió la mirada y la fijo en el exterior… sus pensamientos la angustiaban… la hacían sentirse miserable… y si era cierto que el no la quería?... Salían ya hace un año… y su relación prácticamente no había avanzado…tal vez eso significaba algo… Shinji era un joven responsable, muy respetuoso… le costaba mostrar sus sentimientos abiertamente, traducirlos en palabras o gestos concretos… era posible que ella solo estuviera preocupándose de mas y el problema sólo era que se trataba de un muchacho tímido…

_---------_

_Se que ya no puedo ser tu amigo.  
Y aunque tome otro camino nunca evitaré el dolor.  
Mi animo... Porque no puedo cumplir mis sueños.  
Porque se rompen mis sentimientos.  
Porqué no puedo cumplir mi sueño junto a vos?_

La pelirroja dormía tranquila en el mullido asiento junto al conductor… su mente era un remolino de ideas… se mezclaba el sueño tan particular que tenía con el estribillo de la canción que sonaba en la radio… Estaba completamente confundida… que molesto era tener esa clase de sentimientos!...para que diablos existe el amor si sólo te lleva a sufrir por el ser que quieres… el amor es un sentimiento egoísta disfrazado con palabras bonitas… en definitiva que es el amor? … querer estar siempre con esa persona especial… compartir todo con ella… estar a su lado… que sucede con nosotros si nos deja?...sentimos una serie de cosas terribles… que solo logran dañarnos… soledad, inseguridad, miedo… ven como si es un mal sentimiento?... es querer a alguien de forma egoísta, pretender que siempre este pendiente de lo que haces y lo que no… esperar que te devuelva el cariño que le das… eso esta mal?...

PA: Soy tan tonta… estoy casi segura, eso eran celos… no debería ponerme así! Shinji es solo…solo… que es el de mi? No es nadie! Ni siquiera puedo decir que somos amigos… yo no tengo amigos… pero porque me sentí así cuando lo vi con esa colorada?... me pone tan nerviosa! Con ese aire de superioridad constante… mhp! Quien se cree para abrazarlo así!... pero…bueno si, es su novia… debo dejar de pensar en eso…

Despierta entreabriendo los ojos y mira de reojo a Kaji quien mantenía la vista al frente mientras conducía… luego sonríe.

_Si….él es mucho mejor para mi…_

"_Intento alejarme y a la vez me estoy muriendo_

_No puedo mirarte y se que aun sigo sufriendo"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Capitulo dedicado a Shabu (hnita adoptiva!)! TKMMM!_

**N/A: **Otro capitulo terminado! Sip, no tarde tanto vieron?... estoy bastante conforme con el resultado, quedo bien creo… Muy triste la poca cantidad de reviews en el capitulo anterior! Que les cuesta un pequeño comentario? Quejas. Opiniones, ideas para la historia… que se yo, lo q quieran! Vamos! Eso me motiva a seguir… bueno, nada mas, eso para decir… Reviews onegai! Hasta el próximo chap!


	6. Flash Back, remolino de sentimientos

**Last Kiss**

-Ultimo beso-

**Summary:** El juego con el tiempo se vuelve peligroso si hablamos de modificar el destino de un grupo de adolescentes quienes están involucrados en algo más grande de lo q imaginan. Shinji&Asuka UAº

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

"_Pensamiento"s_

Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**N/A:** Hola gente! Antes de empezar algunas aclaraciones. Hasta ahora todo el fic fue narrado en primera persona (por Asuka), a excepción del capitulo 5 que fue un especial de pensamientos trasladando la narración de la primera persona a los cuatro personajes que aparecieron hasta e momento. A partir de aquí lo que resta del fan fic será narrado en tercera persona, con algunas partes en que los personajes piensan o narran en primera persona dependiendo de la situación. Espero no les moleste el cambio, pero es que por como se desarrollará la historia de ahora en mas era necesario este cambio narrativo. Espero les guste este nuevo chap!

**Capitulo 6**

**Flash Back, remolino de sentimientos**

La pelirroja quien dormía cómoda en su asiento despertó al sentir como el vehículo se detenía. Se fregó los ojos somnolienta y bajó del auto mirando el lugar al que acababan de llegar… se trataba de una casa estilo antiguo bastante bien mantenida que estaba en una calle lateral cerca de la avenida principal… Pudo oír como Shinji y Mana discutían sobre algo, cuando el muchacho bajó del auto cerrando la puerta del mismo molesto, seguido por la chica de cabello corto, entendió el motivo de la pelea y sonrió complacida.

-No es correcto! No es justo! Porque ella va a quedarse en tu casa!-gritaba ella notablemente molesta.

-Mana ya deja de gritar así…-suspira mientras sacaba las valijas del baúl del auto con tranquilidad.

-Mhp… pero… ella no puede quedarse aquí…-mira a la pelirroja de cabello largo con ojos furiosos. Luego vuelve la vista a su pareja- Cuando te propuse que viviéramos juntos… me dijiste que era muy pronto… y ahora vivirás con ella? Que tengo que pensar?

-No es lo mismo-respondió el muchacho cerrando el baúl y buscando las llaves en sus bolsillos- Asuka no tiene a donde ir, además, solo será un tiempo…

-Pero no quiero molestarte-agregó la recién llegada con una amplia sonrisa que mostraba conformidad ante la situación.

-No me molestas, no puedo dejar que te vayas sola por ahí…-suspira- Mana, no seas infantil, no te enfades por algo así

- Mhpp!-la chica completamente furiosa ante las palabras de su novio toma su bolso molesta y se aleja por la calle sin decir nada mas, a lo que la otra ríe en voz baja de buen humor.

Kaji se despide de ambos con algo de prisa ya que ese mismo día regresaba a su trabajo, luego de verlos entrar se va en su auto hacia su casa que no era muy lejos de allí.

Shinji entra el equipaje con la ayuda de Asuka, luego cierra la puerta tras si y mira a la muchacha.

-Si quieres vivir aquí tendrás que comportarte…-dice seriamente.

-No tienes que decirme eso, no soy una niña…-sonríe y acaricia su mejilla- Puedo encargarme de algunas cosas en la casa, y de preparar la comida…

-Mh… si, bien…-traga saliva algo nervioso ante el gesto de la ojicafé- Pero no vas a estudiar? Deberías ir a la escuela…

-Escuela?-respondió ella dudosa…luego asintió, seguro sería divertido allí también- Tienes razón, iré al mismo instituto que tu entonces.

El morocho asiente y luego lleva sus cosas a la habitación después de indicarle a ella cual seria su cuarto que se encontraba a dos puertas del de él.

-Pensé que dormiríamos juntos…-murmura la joven simulando tristeza haciendo al muchacho sufrir un escalofrío- jaja solo bromeaba…-suspira- Vives solo?

-Con mi padre, pero él casi nunca esta…

-Ya veo…debe ser alguien muy ocupado…-se queda pensando-

-Supongo que si…

-Ahora yo siempre estaré para ti…Eres un chico especial–le guiña un ojo y luego de darle un golpe suave en el hombro de modo cariñoso entra a la habitación de huéspedes.

---------------------------------------

El ruido de la cocina hizo a Shinji despertarse junto a tiempo para no llegar tarde, al salir casi corriendo de su cuarto se encontró con el desayuno servido y con Asuka sentada esperándolo vestida ya con el uniforme rojo del instituto.

-De donde sacaste esa ropa? –preguntó sentándose frente a ella.

-Kaji vino hace un rato y me la trajo –sonríe- Es muy amable…

-Ya veo…-mira el desayuno- tu lo preparaste?

-Claro! Quien mas? Crees que tu noviecita vino exclusivamente a hacértelo?-niega con la cabeza y le da un plato con tostadas.

-Gracias…-sonríe y desayuna junto con la pelirroja quien estaba en silencio.

Unos minutos después ambos salen y caminan juntos hacia la escuela…repentinamente, a tan solo unas cuadras del edificio Asuka se detiene haciendo que su acompañante la imite.

-No puedo ir…-murmuró ella mirando al joven.

-Que? Pero si hace unos momentos estabas ansiosa por llegar…

-Quiero conocer la escuela, pero no podrá ser hoy…Lo lamento, nos vemos luego-da media vuelta y se va rápidamente de allí dejando al chico de ojos oscuros de pie inmóvil sin comprender el motivo de su repentino cambio de idea.

_Que es esto? Que es este sentimiento? Se que estoy en peligro… me están siguiendo… me ven, mi vigilan, pero quien? Que es lo que pasa ahora?_

Bajó la velocidad hasta detenerse al ver una chica de cabello celeste frente a ella, que la veía como si la conociera, y como si estuviera esperándola….

-Por fin llegas, ya estas retrasada-dijo secamente- vamos de una vez...-comenzó a caminar hasta el final de la cuadra, mientras la pelirroja la seguía sintiendo que eso era lo que debía hacer, además, no recordaba nada de su pasado tal vez allí encontraría las respuestas que tanto buscaba…

La misteriosa muchacha de ojos rojos como la sangre se detuvo frente a una puerta pequeña que estaba algo oculta en la pared derruida de lo que alguna vez había sido un hotel, por allí desapareció casi instantáneamente, sin dudarlo la pecosa la siguió cada vez mas interesada. Caminó por un túnel estrecho y prácticamente sin iluminación, guiándose por el sonido de los pasos de la joven que iba delante.

Instantes después llegaron a un lugar terriblemente iluminado que hace que la muchacha mas rezagada cierre los ojos enceguecida. Cuando finalmente pudo ver, descubrió a un hombre sentado en el fondo de la sala que estaba recubierta desde el suelo hasta el techo por una fina capa metálica, este tenia el cabello oscuro y llevaba unos grandes anteojos negros que impedían ver sus ojos, y una campera de una tela similar al cuero también negra, así sentado y en silencio tenia un aspecto tenebroso que a la joven no le agradó nada.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo al traerla Rei -dijo el sujeto dirigiéndose a la chica de cabello celeste quien asintió.

-Quien es usted? Porque me busca? Que quiere conmigo? Que es este lugar?-preguntó Asuka sin poder esperar al presentir que ese hombre podía tener alguna respuesta.

-Es hora de que recuerdes…-fija la mirada en la otra chica- Guíala hasta el simulador RB3…

La otra asintió con tranquilidad y comenzó a caminar llevándola hasta una sala contigua que estaba completamente vacía, a excepción de una silla echa de metal que había en el centro de la misma que a simple vista, perecía ser común y corriente. Era similar al asiento de un auto antiguo, al sentarse notó que no era incomodo, pero comenzó a ponerme nerviosa al notar que una fuerza invisible fijó la parte trasera de su cabeza en el respaldo y que unas gruesas tiras cableadas amarraron sus manos a los apoyabrazos.

-Que es esto? Suéltame!-exclamó intentando en vano liberarse.

A pesar de concentrar todas sus fuerzas en poder levantarse de la silla esta la aprisionaba con fuerza, unos cables pequeños salieron de la cabecera para ponerse tres a cada lado del rostro de la joven a la altura del los ojos de la muchacha quien dio un grito de dolor al sentir como el finísimo acero penetrar en su carne haciendo una vía por la que entrar hasta su cerebro… instantes después dejó de tener poder sobre si, su mente se traslado a otro lugar y tiempo, como si viera una película antigua…

---FLASH BACK---

-Mamá! Mamá! –Gritaba una niña pequeña quien no dejaba de sollozar al ver a su madre agonizando en el suelo- Porque mamá…porque te estas muriendo…-murmuraba casi resignada apoyando sus deditos infantiles sobre el pecho de la mujer que sangraba por los varios impactos de bala que lo habían perforado-Contéstame…dime algo…

-Asuka…-murmuró dolorida la mujer de cabellos azulados abriendo un poco los ojos para ver a su llorosa hijita- Debes… buscar a Kaji… el sabrá cuidarte…

-No mama, tu vas a cuidarme, vas a quedarte conmigo siempre, como lo prometiste…-agregó ella abrazándola por el cuello como si de ese modo pudiera evitar su partida.

-Vas a estar bien…-la mujer esbozo una sonrisa algo triste, que fue la ultima que pudo regalarle a su hija antes de que su alma partiera sin mas a un lugar que ya no podría seguirla…las lagrimas mezcladas con la sangre de su progenitora no dejaban de manchar el rostro de la pequeña pecosa quien se sentía abandonada y traicionada…

"_No dijiste que siempre estaríamos juntas, mama?"_

---------------------------------------

-Vamos… sino me hablas no puedo saber si te duele…-dijo un hombre alto, de cabello despeinado y castaño- Tienes que ponerte bien para tu madre Asuka…

La pequeña estaba callada desde el día en que había visto a su madre morir, de esto ya había pasado una semana… a su tutor comenzaba a preocuparle, además al sufrir varias heridas producto del ataque había decidido que seria lo mejor hacer algunos transplantes para que la niña no quedara con un aspecto monstruoso…

-Si no cooperas no puedo hacerlo…-agregó con amabilidad mientras probaba las conexiones de su brazo derecho a lo q la joven no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña mueca de dolor.

-Usted… es científico no? puede arreglarme? –dijo repentinamente sin mover la vista del suelo.

-Soy medico… y no te preocupes, vas a quedar como antes… solo será cuestión de agregar algunas partes mecánicas que no van a molestarte…-sonríe y se arrodilla junto a ella- Intenta moverlo…

La pecosa asiente y con facilidad mueve los dedos de su nuevo brazo, el cual era una imitación perfecta del real.

-Gracias…-murmuró mirándolo- Usted va a quedarse conmigo no es así?

-Si…se que extrañas a tu madre pero intentaré ser algo parecido a un padre…-acaricia la mejilla de la niñita quien esboza una pequeña sonrisa ante las palabras de quien había sido el mejor amigo de Misato. No volvería a estar sola.

"_No te preocupes, voy a cuidarte en lugar de ella"_

---------------------------------------

-Dime a donde vamos Kaji? –preguntaba una niña de unos 7 años quien viajaba en el asiento de acompañante de un coche moderno.

-Mhh… es una sorpresa…-se limitó a decir este, no hablaba desde que habían salido, eso preocupaba un poco a la pelirroja quien miraba entretenida por la ventana…fuera donde fuera era lejos, ya que hacia varias horas viajaban…

-El aeropuerto?-pregunto la chica con los ojos muy abiertos mirando a su tutor- nos vamos de viaje? Genial! Siempre quise saber que se sentía viajar en avión…-sus ojitos inocentes brillan de felicidad.

El hombre a su lado no respondió, con la vista buscaba a alguien…finalmente tomó a Asuka de la mano llevándola hasta una de las pistas donde se detuvo frente a una mujer rubia de cabello corto.

-Ritsuko, me alegra verte-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa forzada.

-Si…-asiente y baja su mirada hasta la niña que tenia de la mano- Así que ella es la pequeña Asuka…tiene la misma mirada que su madre…-sonríe.

-Así es…-suspira-

-Bien, es hora de irnos –se dirige a la pequeña-estas lista?

-Irnos?-preguntó la niña sin comprender y aferrando mas fuerte la mano del ojicafé. Este se arrodillo frente a ella mirándola fijamente.

-Asuka…sabes que me fue difícil cuidarte durante este tiempo…por mi trabajo y porque no tengo experiencia como padre…-hace una pausa- iras a una escuela en Alemania, donde naciste, un colegio pupilo…

-Eso significa…que viviré allí?-al verlo asentir su cara se entristece- y… no volveré a verte?

-Claro que si, iré a visitarte todos los meses…

-Ya veo…-murmura la niñita mirando el suelo evitando llorar ya que no quería molestar a Kaji- No te preocupes por mi, voy a estar bien, estoy acostumbrada a estar sola…

Su tutor asiente y acaricia la cabeza de Asuka quien sonríe intentando mostrar alegría.

"_Prometo que iré a visitarte todos los meses"_

---------------------------------------

Era su sitio favorito. En realidad el único que le gustaba allí. Donde se sentía segura y tranquila, donde nadie podía molestarla, y donde se sentía más poderosa que el resto. Desde la cima del ciprés que decoraba el amplio jardín de la escuela, podía ver lo que hacían todos y cada uno de ellos de los alumnos…Sentía el aire fresco surcar su rostro librándola de todos los sentimientos negativos… los recuerdos que le hacían doler el corazón parecían esfumarse por un rato…

Con los años se había convertido en una hermosa adolescente de dieciséis años, con una personalidad algo retorcida, donde su principal objetivo era ganar y siempre ser la mejor en todo lo que hacia.

Kaji no había cumplido sus promesas, acaso ningún adulto cumplía su palabra? Ya hacía nueve años que vivía allí…no había recibido ninguna visita de su tutor, ni siquiera una carta o un llamado… ya se había resignado ante la idea de que la había abandonado allí…

Suspira intentando despejarse y vuelve la vista al césped, justo debajo de "su árbol" parecía haber una pequeña pelea… curiosa baja a ver que ocurría…

-Eres un cobarde y un tonto…-decía uno de sus compañeros de curso mientras pateaba un bulto que estaba en el suelo.

-Que es eso que ocultas? -el otro patea al montón de ropa con fuerza haciendo que este golpee contra el tronco dejándole ver a la pelirroja que se trataba de un joven de sus edad.

-Que hacen?-exclamó molesta al ver la actitud de los chicos- Váyanse déjenlo en paz! Se creen mejores para molestarlo par de idiotas?

-Mhhh… porque te importa? No te entrometas!

-Quieres que te golpee?-agregó la molesta pecosa, ambos chicos la miraron con algo de miedo y huyeron casi corriendo. Esta sonrió conforme y luego volvió la vista al muchacho dolorido quien se sentaba.

Su ceja sangraba, tenía las palmas juntas como si guardara algo valioso entre ellas.

-Que tienes ahí?-preguntó Asuka curiosa mientras se agacha a su lado.

El joven de cabello negro abre las manos mostrándole un pequeño gorrión que piaba asustado.

-Esta bien… que bueno…-suspira- se cayó del nido…

- Por ese pajarito dejaste que te golpearan así?-preguntó la joven sorprendida.

-No iba a dejarlo morir… aunque sea débil tiene derecho a crecer…-sonríe levemente acariciando la cabeza del pichón quien se calmaba-

-Es una tontería…-saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpia la sangre que corría por su mejilla- Parece que no puedes cuidarte solo…-suspira- como te llamas?

-Ikari… Shinji…

- Yo soy Asuka –sonríe y le extiende la mano- amigos?

El morocho duda un momento y sonríe contento a la vez que tomaba la mano de la pelirroja y asentía.

"_Los dos estamos solos, pero si yo estoy contigo y tu conmigo ya no volveremos a sentirnos así, no crees Shinji?...Eres el único con el que realmente puedo ser yo misma"_

---------------------------------------

-Cual es tu misión? –peguntó con voz más fuerte y segura un nuevo Kaji mas adulto a una pelirroja de unos veinte años que estaba de pie frente a él.

-Regresar… volver al pasado cinco años, revertirlo, la mujer a la que Shinji ama… debe desaparecer…debe morir…

-Recuerda, no puedes fallar, no habrá dos oportunidades…Allá estará esperándote Gendo, él te dará cualquier otra instrucción de mi parte en caso de que sea necesario.

La pecosa asintió a la vez que tomaba las armas que estaban sobre la mesa y las ocultaba debajo de su ropa.

-No olvides que debes cuidarte de no encontrarte con "tu yo pasado", no sabemos como eso podría interferir en el futuro… Y cuídate de los ingleses que están al tanto de todo e intentaran detenerte por todos los medios…no somos los únicos que jugamos con el tiempo…

-Lo se- respondió ella amarrándose el cabello ya lista.

-Bien…es hora –abrió una compuerta pequeña donde la chica entro…seguido de esto unas cuantas luces la enceguecieron impidiéndole ver….

"_No puedo fallar, no habrá dos oportunidades"_

---FIN DEL FLASH BACK---

Despertó asustada sintiendo dolorosas punzadas en la cabeza, los cables de la misma salieron con lentitud y la fuerza que la mantenía sentada se aflojó permitiéndole ponerse de pie mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

-Entiendes ahora como son las cosas? –preguntó el hombre de gafas quien había entrado en la habitación y la observaba desde la puerta.

-Esos… son…mis recuerdos? –estaba completamente confundida, porque Kaji formaba parte de ellos? También Shinji… Porque? Su misión? Matar…

-Son tus recuerdos, algunos ya ocurrieron en este presente, otros transcurrirán en un futuro cercano, dentro de los próximos cinco años–agregó el hombre dándole la espalda, luego de hacerle un gesto con la maño a la celestina esta se acerco a ella y le dio un arma de fuego.

-Solo por precaución-se limitó a decir antes de salir despareciendo por la puerta automática.

--------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** wiiiiiiiiii termine! Vieron? Fue unos de los chaps mas largos! Por fin se plantea la historia principal…ahora si, las cosas van a ir definitivamente más rápido, aunque queda muuuuuuuchos secretos por descubrir… Ahora si, respondo a las buenas personas que me dejaron review, gracias!

MaeryxPunkgirl: gracias por leer maery! Me alegra q te guste TKM!

Chibi-Sango90: jaja espero q también te guste este xD

RedShadow64: Me alegra que te resulte original ya que era uno de mis objetivos cuando lo empecé, no todos los personajes serán de importancia, pero intentaré que aparezcan la mayoría… con respecto a la memoria de Asuka, después de este chap ceo q lograras entender un poco sobre eso!

Asuka Ikari: No te preocupes, habrá mucho Asuka & Shinji solo que un poquito mas adelante…

Hermione Potter Adams: Acá esta la continuación! Gracias por leer!

Otra cosita, empecé hace poco un nuevo fan fic de evangelion, la idea es que sea una comedia romántica, con shinjixasuka y kajixasuka… me gustaría que lo leyeran y dejen su opinión! Por ahora solo esta el primer chap, pero en poco tiempo ya subiré el segundo, el titulo es "Doble vida,¿Doble corazón, ojalá les guste!

Bien! Ahora me voy! Hasta el próximo Chap! Reviews onagai!


	7. Una chica común con recuerdos comunes

**Last Kiss**

-Ultimo beso-

**Summary:** El juego con el tiempo se vuelve peligroso si hablamos de modificar el destino de un grupo de adolescentes quienes están involucrados en algo más grande de lo q imaginan. Shinji&Asuka UAº

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

"_Pensamientos"_

Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capitulo 7**

**Una chica común con recuerdos comunes**

Caminaba de modo casi inconsciente por las ruidosas calles de Tokio, sin siquiera percatarse que regresaba a la casa de Shinji. Las imágenes y voces se repetían una y otra vez, mientras que miles de preguntas invadían su cerebro confundiéndola, volviéndola loca.

Antes de darse cuenta había llegado al hogar del morocho quien a juzgar por el silencio reinante en el lugar, y las luces apagadas aún no regresaba de la escuela.

Caminó hasta la habitación que le gustaba decirle "suya" y se recostó sobre la cama dejándose caer en la misma, con los ojos velados por el cansancio físico y mental que pesaban sobre ella.

Todo eran incógnitas, la lluvia de "respuestas" habían acabo por abrumarla dejándola peor que antes, debía matar a quien Shinji quería?...su novia?... Mana? Bueno, ganas no le faltaban…

_Espera, que estoy pensando? Como podría matar a alguien…**No seria la primera vez…**Mhp… no se porque lo hice... no fue… no fue apropósito… yo… no podía controlarme… **Asuka, odias a Mana, no? Porque esta con Shinji…**Eso no me importa… porque…porque… el no significa nada para mi… nada…**No te mientas a ti misma, lo quieres, aunque sea un poco…**bueno si, tal vez un poco…_

Comenzaba a sentir pesados los parpados y su mente cada vez más difusa… el sueño comenzaba a apoderarse de ella hasta que un dolor agudo en el pecho la hizo dar un leve gemido y abrazarse a si misma intentando calmar la puntada.

Pasaron así un par de horas, la chica cerraba los ojos con una mezcla de temor y dolor, no se atrevía a abrirlos, sentía como su cuerpo cambiaba, no sabía que era, de que se trataba… Hasta que oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta, en un murmullo y con una voz temblorosa se animó a responder.

-S-si?...q-que pasa…

-Asuka? Estas bien? que paso?-preguntaba un preocupado Shinji desde el otro lado ya con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta.

-E-esta todo bien… no entres…-susurró abriendo los ojos para ver hacia allí.

-Segura? Se te oye mal… porque no puedo pasar? –agregó desconcertado.

-Voy a salir…e-en un momento…-agregó poniéndose de pie temblorosa, finalmente volvió la vista a si misma para dar un grito de terror.

La puerta se abrió a la vez que un preocupadísimo Shinji ingresaba a la habitación, la muchacha cerró los ojos como si así pudiera volverse invisible, pero él solo la tomo por los hombros antes de que sus piernas dejaran de sostenerla.

Asuka no lograba reaccionar, que era aquello que había visto? Porque…porque su brazo ahora tenía esa espantosa forma metálica? Miró a Shinji a los ojos al borde del llanto, este al verla así no se le ocurrió otra cosa que abrazarla en un intento de calmarla, había solo una cosa que tenía clara: no quería verla triste.

-Y-yo…-murmuró la pelirroja escondiendo el rostro en el hombro del chico.

-No te preocupes, no tienes que decir nada, cálmate…-respondió acariciando lentamente su cabeza.

Luego de un rato de sollozar en silencio la pecosa suspiró mas calmada, se separó un poco del morocho para mirar de reojo su brazo derecho el cual se veía totalmente normal, tal vez lo había imaginado todo.

-Mejor?-consultó Shinji viéndola con ternura- Siéntate, te ves cansada.

Ella asintió acomodándose en la cama descansando la vista en la alfombra del suelo, se sentía algo avergonzada… que había sido esa repentina sensación de felicidad al sentir su cuerpo tan cerca de el del joven?

-Asuka, porque no fuiste hoy a clases? No estabas contenta con tu primer día?

-Es que… comencé a sentirme mal… quería volver…

-Mhh ya veo… debiste decirme…

Asuka permaneció callada, todo le dolía, el cansancio era a cada momento mas grande, los parpados le pesaban y su vista se borroneaba.

-Dormí un poco, mas tarde podes comer algo…-dijo sacándola de su ensoñación.

Asintió y se metió en la cama cubriéndose con las sabanas, aún vistiendo su nuevo uniforme escolar. Shinji se puso de pie y luego de dedicarle una sonrisa salió.

-------------------------------------

Abrió los ojos con una enorme lentitud para poder acostumbrarse a la escasa luz de la habitación, corrió el cabello que caía sobre su cara y se detuvo a observar a la persona que estaba sentada a un lado de la cama.

-Dormiste mucho-comentó el castaño con una sonrisa.

Ella asintió y se incorporó preguntándose que hacia él allí.

-Shinji me llamó, me dijo que no te sentías bien-aclaro al ver la cara de incomprensión de la joven.

-Ahh ya veo… ya estoy bien… gracias por preocuparte…-respondió jugando con sus dedos algo nerviosa.

-Que bien, entonces que te parece si salimos a dar una vuelta?-preguntó poniéndose de pie.

-Eh? Si si…vamos…-respondió Asuka algo confundida por su repentina invitación. Se levantó y luego de acomodar un poco su cabello con las manos salió junto con Kaji quien la había sorprendido tomándola de la mano y llevándola hasta la salida antes de que Shinji no pudiera verlos.

-Mi primo me llamó, estaba preocupado-dijo sin rodeos el castaño viendo al frente.

-Ahh…lamento haberte molestado…-respondió la pelirroja más en tono meditativo.

-No, no es molestia, es importante que estés bien-sonríe y la mira-

-Si….-se lleva la mano a la sien al sentir una puntada en el hemisferio derecho del cerebro a la vez que una fugaz imagen de Kaji pasaba por su mente.

FLASH BACK

Sentía los pies tibios al igual que el resto de su cuerpo que estaba oculto debajo de las sabanas sedosas, acostada, veía a Kaji quien estaba sentado a su lado con un libro de cuentos cerrado sobre su falda.

-Aun no estas dormida?-preguntó él acariciando la cabeza da le pelirroja.

-No puedo dormir… -comentó una Asuka de unos cinco años de edad con suavidad.

-Tienes que ser una buena niña, para que tu madre este feliz por ti y se sienta orgullosa-explicó abrigándola bien.

-Orgullosa? De mi?...-preguntó ella sin comprender.

-Si, seguro la harás sentir así cuando crezcas-acotó con una sonrisa.

La pequeña asintió con una sonrisa y momentos después se durmió con tranquilidad.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Estas bien?-preguntó en tono preocupado el ojicafé al verla detenerse.

-S-si… que fue eso?-agregó sin darse cuenta pensando en voz alta a la vez q abría un poco los ojos.

-De que hablas?-sin comprender-

-N-no… de nada…-suspira-

-Que te parece si vamos a tomar algo?

La pelirroja asiente y va a su lado hasta ingresar en una confitería cercana donde ambos piden algo de beber, la chica jugaba con una de las servilletas mientras meditaba… Conocía a Kaji cuando era pequeña? Como podía ser que el no la recordara entonces? Nada tenía sentido… Aquello habían sido sus recuerdos… una masa de imágenes extraña que no había echo mas que confundirla. Porque no podía ser una chica común con recuerdos comunes?...Suspira liberando algo de angustia y mira a Kaji pensativa… tal vez si la recordaba y se lo estaba ocultando… de ser así él podía ser quien aclarara un poco las cosas… Sólo había una manera de averiguarlo.

-Kaji-dijo de repente ella haciendo que el fijara su vista en su rostro- Hay algo… que quiero decirte.

-Eh? Si te escucho-respondió tomando la cuchara y comenzando a revolver el café que acababan de traerle.

-Bueno… veras… yo…-sentía sus mejillas subir rápidamente de tono y su voz salir entrecortada de sus labios a causa de los nervios- Tal vez te parezca una locura pero…-hace una pausa en la que lo mira directamente a los ojos- Me gustas mucho Kaji…

EL castaño frente a ella se la quedó viendo con notoria sorpresa, realmente no esperaba que ella correspondiera a sus sentimientos, los cuales acababa de aceptar al oírla hablar así. De repente estaba seguro, quería estar con ella, la deseba, podía imaginarse besándola, abrasándola…

-No vas… a decir nada?-preguntó con algo de ansiedad la ojimiel.

El hombre sonrió para luego dejar a un lado la cuchara y tomar las manos de la joven entre las suyas.

-Si…Asuka… tú… también me gustas…-respondió con algo de dificultad mientras sentía su corazón acelerarse, como una bomba a punto de explotar.

La chica se puso de pie y apoyando los codos sobre la mesa para acercarse, lo besó delicada pero profundamente, como desde el día en que lo había visto había estado soñando. Al separarse se observaron por largo rato, investigando la mirada del otro, jugando con la luz de sus ojos e intentando averiguar en que estaría pensando.

-Mejor nos vamos no? Tienes que recuperarte bien y esta haciendo frío-dijo él poniéndose de pie y soltando con tranquilidad sus manos, la vio asentir y luego de pagar la cuenta ambos abandonaron el lugar dirigiéndose hacia la casa de Shinji.

El la abrazaba por sobre los hombros, ella tenía la cabeza apoyad sobre su hombro y la mirada calma, sentía una enorme paz interna, como si nada más importara.

Momentos después, al llegar, Kaji abrió la puerta descubriendo que las luces estaban apagadas, y el lugar en completo silencio, como por la tarde, recordó ella.

-Shinji ya debe haberse ido a dormir- dijo separándose un poco de la chica para despedirse.

-E-este… este olor…-musitó ella en un murmullo concentrándose en el aroma que sentía y del que Kaji parecía no hábese percatado.

Rápidamente soltó sus manos y corrió guiada por el fuerte hedor que provenía de la cocina. No daba crédito a sus ojos, no podía ni quería creerlo….

Ella… él… todo había sido a su culpa… por involucrarlo… por aceptar su hospitalidad…

No sabía como, ni porque, pero sabia que era por su causa…

Se apresuró a acercarse sosteniendo entre sus brazos el cuerpo inmóvil del morocho que sangraba sin detenerse manchando las vestiduras de la pelirroja quien sentía como las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

Culpa, tristeza, ira,.. Venganza.

-S-shinji…?-se animó a decir con la voz ahogada esperando en vano una respuesta. Sintió pasos acercarse por detrás, desde la puerta, y por reflejo tomo con una velocidad sorprendente el arma que llevaba oculta en su ropa, apuntándole al sujeto sin soltar la cabeza del muchacho que aferraba contra su pecho.

Kaji la miró con sorpresa e incomprensión, de repente la sentina lejana y desconocida. Acto seguido se arrodilló en el suelo agarrándose la cabeza en la cual sentía un profundo dolor, una jaqueca que le impedía pensar.

Esa imagen, esa escena… la recordaba, la había visto antes, Asuka… ella… Si, si la conocía, ahora se daba cuenta… pero… no debía ser una niña de 8 años?

------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Wah! Como me costó terminar este chap… bien! No hay muchas cosas nuevas, pero el próximo será un capitulo definitorio… no falta demasiado para el final, creo que la historia llevará unos 12 o 15 chaps… así que se podría decir que llegamos a la mitad… Espero q les agrade!

Ahh si, otra cosa, hice una serie de modificaciones en los capítulos anteriores, pero nada que modifique la historia central… como verán la trama es algo complicada… a ver si alguien descubre la idea… (creo q es imposible xD) me gustaría oír posibles hipótesis… Bien! contesto reviews (aunque sean pocos u.u)

MaeryxPunkgirl: jaja siii yo también quiero q la mate… o.Ó como odio a ese personaje de eva! Jaja grax x leer!

Hermione Potter Adams: Coincido, Asuka es la mejor! La adoro! Jaja xD

Juli: tarde mil años en actualizar! Perdón! Jaja este chap te lo dedico a vos primita! Ojalá te guste… y vos q sabes algo del final no digas nada ehh!

Fantastic-Man: gracias por tu review, ojalá de a poco vayas comprendiendo la historia… leí un par de tus fics y te felicito xq están muy bien… suerte! Y gracias por leer!

Ahora si me retiro… comentario: termine este capitulo un domingo a las :30 de la mañana… q estoy loca? Si si, ya lo se… jejeje… pero les gusto o no? jaja nos vemos en el próximo! Ja ne!


	8. Deja vú

**Last Kiss**

-Ultimo beso-

**Summary:** El juego con el tiempo se vuelve peligroso si hablamos de modificar el destino de un grupo de adolescentes quienes están involucrados en algo más grande de lo q imaginan. Shinji&Asuka ºUAº

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

"_Pensamientos"_

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capitulo 8**

**Deja vú**

La pelirroja no dejaba de sollozar sobre el cuerpo ensangrentado del muchacho, de repente guardó silencio para poder oír su pausada y débil respiración. Su corazón dio un vuelco sintiendo un profundo alivio.

-E-esta con vida…-murmuró con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos- Kaji! Kaji! Debemos llamar a un medico…-volvió la vista al castaño quien observaba a ambos dejando bien clara la tremenda sorpresa que se había llevado… como no la había reconocido antes? Pero un momento, las fechas y los años no concordaban. Frente a él tenía a una madura adolescente mientras que su hijita adoptiva solo era un niñita de primaria que además debía estar en otro continente.

-Kaji? Que te pasa? Porque no te mueves? No ves que esta grave?-chilló alarmada la joven al ver a su novio inmóvil con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Y-yo...-musitó con confusión, luego giró sobre sus talones- No puedo Asuka, perdóname…

Sin más huyó de allí, dejando a la muchacha atónita y asustada, murmuró un insulto en alemán descubriendo así que conocía otra lengua de la que hasta el momento no era conciente de saber.

Se incorporó despacio, la cabeza le dolía como si miles de pequeñas agujas perforaran su aturdido cerebro en el que una y otra vez se repetían imagines sin sentido. Sentía como si eso ya hubiera ocurrido, una especie de deja vú.

-A-asuka?-murmuró dejando en esas palabras sus ultimas fuerzas, realmente sus parpados le pesaban demasiado como para que su retina capturara la imagen de la chica, pero la reconoció por su aroma.

-Tranquilo, no hables…-dijo con suavidad y en tono maternal mientras acomodaba su cabello revuelto- Vas a estar bien, Shin-kun…

El joven sorprendido por su repentino trato cariñoso cedió entregándose al sueño perdiéndose por completo en el perfume de la chica que lo envolvía como sedándolo de a poco, sumiéndolo en un descansar tranquilo.

"_Mama… donde estas? Te extraño… pero ella… va a dejarme? Mama… va a dejarme como tu mama? Porque todas se van? No entiendo que es lo que siento… ella y Kaji habrán… digo, estarán juntos? Me da miedo… pensar que puede elegirlo a él… cuando yo la necesito tanto conmigo… es en lo primero que pienso cuando abro los ojos... y lo ultimo antes de cerrarlos… porque diablos me sucede esto si yo "debo" amar a Mana? Por algo es mi novia… demonios... siento mi cuerpo tibio… que… es? Su respiración… sus manos… su cabello rozando mi piel… que hermoso… que sensación mas dulce…"_

Abrí los ojos con lentitud, como temiendo a la luz de la mañana, pero no, la habitación, SU habitación, estaba en penumbras. Pude distinguir su pequeño cuerpo recostado junto al mío, respiraba con tranquilidad, y en sus labios se dibujaba una tímida sonrisa, debía estar soñando algo bonito. No pude resistir el impulso y le acaricié el rostro rogando que no despertara.

-Gracias…-susurré sabiendo que nunca sabría de dichas palabras, pero me equivocaba, porque el susto que me di al ver sus ojos abrirse de inmediato hicieron a mi corazón detenerse un momento.

-No fue nada…-sonrió con naturalidad y se sentó desperezándose como quien pasa una buena noche.

-Dime…-lo miró de reojo con picardía, divertida por su reciente sueño, que extraña le pareció esa sensación de alivio al sentirlo a su lado al despertar. Después de todo… sería divertido ver como reaccionaba el muchacho ante sus preguntas, doraba ponerlo nervioso, aunque en el fondo temía no desilusionarse.

-Shinji…-se sienta mejor mirándolo fijamente, muy seria, mostrando que retrataba de un asunto importante- Te parezco bonita?

El adolorido muchacho se sintió abofeteado, y esa pregunta? Quería ponerlo incómodo, y lo sabía, la conocía lo suficiente como para saberlo… por esta vez, solo por esta vez, le seguiría el juego, a ver que tan lejos podría llegar… y así, tal vez, hasta pudiera saber algo de lo que había ocurrido la noche pasada con su primo… momento, porque le importaba tanto?

-Respóndeme-apremió la muchacha sin borrar la sonrisa sensual que le regalaba al morocho quien también sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

-En realidad… No-respondió con su tremenda sonrisa y con una seguridad que pareció golpear a la azorada pelirroja quien parecía creer que el ojinegro caería a sus pies. Aunque su orgullo le impidió notarlo, se sintió herida por su rotunda respuesta. Pero no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente, ella Asuka Langly, no sería derrotada por el baka Shinji.

-Ah…-dijo ocultando todo rastro de tristeza y acercándose un poco mas a el- Y… me quieres?-le susurró al oído casi haciendo que sus labios rozaran con su oreja.

En otras circunstancias, el pobre chico ya se habría desmayado, pero era como si algo dentro de si le implorara que siguiera con eso, por una vez en su vida debía ser fuerte. Cerró los ojos con determinación para no dejarse llevar de nuevo por el dulce aroma de Asuka y respondió con seguridad.

-No

El monosílabo esta vez SI lastimo a la joven, quien se separó de él para mirarlo largamente, Shinji se percató de que sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, tal vez había ido demasiado lejos con aquella estúpida broma... a donde quería llegar?

Pero la pelirroja no aceptó su derrota… todo era igual… y si seguía así, también sería lo demás como en su sueño…la recompensa sería grande, así que se animó a continuar, temiendo salir herida. Otro deja vú.

-Una última pregunta- agregó clavando la vista en la ventana, todo en su interior pendía de un hilo, era como si de la siguiente respuesta dependiera el destino de la humanidad- Shinji… estoy en tu corazón?

-No…

El silencio se hizo presente por vario segundos que se le hicieron interminables a la muchacha que se esforzaba por no deshacerse en lágrimas, la lucha interior era voraz.

"_Que pensabas que te diría ingenua niña infantil? Claro! El solo tiene ojos para esa tonta a la que llama su novia… esto son celos? Claro que no… yo quiero a Kaji… pienso en el desde que lo conocí… y el baka de Shinji no cambiara mis sentimientos…NO! yo, Asuka Langly, no voy a permitir que…"_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de inmediato al sentir la cálida mano del joven tomar su mentón para hacer que lo mirara, aún llevaba esa tonta sonrisa que lo acompañó durante todo ese rato de angustia… La chica, al verlo allí, tan feliz, no resistió mas, se quebró y lloró. Volvió a odiarse por no cumplir su promesa.

"_Perdón, Okasan…"_

Shinji se apresuró a tomar el rostro húmedo de la ojiazul con ambas manos para después con los pulgares secar sus lágrimas, ahora si, las palabras brotaron como agua de una fuente, como sangre de una herida. No podía controlar lo que decía, ni siquiera lo pensó, cuando se hubo dado cuenta ya estaba todo echo.

-No me pareces bonita, me pareces hermosa…-acarició sus mejillas tibias y sonrojadas ante su comentario- No te quiero… te amo…-un brillo en esos pequeños ojos negros le impidió dudar ante sus palabras- Y no estas en mi corazón… eres la dueña de el… porque no puedo vivir sin ti, Asuka.

Era igual, todo era idéntico a su sueño… La muchacha se quedó estática, viendo al joven totalmente sonrojada por su absurda confesión. Él cayó en cuenta mas tarde de lo que acababa de decir y desvió la mirada enrojeciendo hasta más no poder

-Todo… lo que acabas de decir…-murmuró ella sumida en un profundo ensoñamiento- es verdad?

-S-si… eso creo…-respondió sin atreverse a volver la vista, totalmente apenado- N-no se… porque dije cosas como esas… y-yo…lo lamento…

Asuka sonrió levemente y fue ella esta vez quien lo tomó del rostro para después darle un corto besó en los labios. Aunque sólo fueron unos cuantos segundos ambos pudieron saborear al otro, conocerlo un poco mas que antes, y asegurar sus sentimientos.

-No, no tienes que disculparte… sabes? Fue algo hermoso, pero sentí que no fue la primera vez que lo dices- sin darle tiempo a mascullar una respuesta se puso de pie tomando el arma que había apoyado sobre la mesa de luz- Discúlpame pero… tengo un asunto pendiente que atender.

-De que hablas?-preguntó con ímpetu pero cierto temor al ver que se iba armada.

-Tengo… que arreglar algunas cuentas-sonrió para calmarlo mostrando un semblante confiado, luego se puso en cuclillas junto a su cama- Cuídate si? No tardaré en regresar-lo besa en la mejilla a modo de despedida y sale rápidamente antes de Shinji pudiera articular palabra.

-------------------------------------------------------

Caminaba midiendo cada uno de sus pasos, realmente ese sitio daba escalofríos. Llevaba el arma lista, con sus dedos sobre el gatillo, atenta a cualquier sonido sospechoso, pero el silencio era permanente en aquél local casi arruinado.

Sentía las falsas pupilas observarla desde detrás de esos ojos de vidrio, le producía una espantosa sensación, como si cada una de las muñecas la vigilara esperando el momento oportuno para saltar sobre ella.

Siguió con paso precavido hasta llegar a la parte de atrás de la abandonada tienda, allí parecía haber un taller donde justamente se fabricaban las pálidas damas de porcelana. Allí, moldeando con dedicación lo que parecía ser la mano de una de las frías doncellas estaba a quien la pelirroja buscaba, sus ojos se detuvieron en ella y su pulso tembló. No por temor, sino por furia contenida.

-Tardaste-comentó la joven de pupilas rojizas sin desviar la vista de su labor.

-Mhp… no te perdonaré lo que le hiciste a Shinji maldita muñeca…-dijo casi a los gritos la pelirroja para luego apuntarla con su arma, vio como Rei fijaba en ella la vista sin que su expresión pasiva cambiara. La estaba subestimando, y eso la exasperaba, sin detenerse a pensarlo presionó con fuerza el gatillo dejando escapar una bala que fue directamente al centro de la cabeza de la chica introdujéndose en su carne. Pero no sangro. El alargado trozo metálico lentamente fue expulsado mientras la herida se cerraba a una velocidad asombrosa. Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera reaccionar, la bala había atravesado su brazo provocándole un punzante dolor.

-Tendrás que hacer algo más que eso-acotó con naturalidad colocando el bracito terminando en el muñón de la muñeca que tenía frente a ella.

-Mhp… maldita…-apretó los dientes molesta, había ido a vengarse y la había dejado en ridículo.

-De veras crees que me interesa matarlo?-preguntó con tono de inocencia admirando con una pequeña sonrisa su obra terminada, luego tomo un pincel y una paleta para comenzar con los detalles del rostro, al notar el silencio por parte de su atacante prosiguió- Sólo sigo ordenes, y si lo piensas en el fondo es tu culpa.

-Mi… Mi culpa? De que hablas?-preguntó la otra con un dejo de desesperación, ya había anteriormente pensando que podía llegar a ser la culpable, eso la hacía odiarse a si misma.

-Porqué vuelves a hacerlo?-exclamó por primera vez mostrando enojo, y clavo sus fríos ojos en ella- No podrás cambiar el destino, nada de lo que hagas salvará su vida, solo volverán a sufrir… ustedes y los que los rodean. ¿Por qué no dejaste que las cosas se sucedieran como el destino lo planificó Asuka?

-No se de que hablas… Pero no creo en el destino-respondió la pelirroja con firmeza apuntándole otra vez con su arma.

-No tienes que ir contra mí-dijo ya mas tranquila Rei volviendo la vista a su trabajo- Sólo hay un modo de cambiar los sucesos.

-Cambiar? Que quieres que cambie?

-Ya olvidaste el sueño que la otra te mostró? Junto con Gendo… esos son tus recuerdos, se decepcionarían si se enteran que no entendiste nada.

-La otra? Hablas de Rei… si, la que estaba en ese sitio con el padre de Shinji…

-Ella, si, creíste que era yo? No… deberías saberlo, hay muchas como yo, es mi hermana… bueno, si así podemos llamarnos.

-Dime Rei… que tengo que cambiar?-agregó casi en un tono de ruego Asuka con cierto temor.

-Sabes? Realmente soy tu enemiga… se supone que yo debo impedir que lleves a cabo esos cambios… pero no eres la única que quiere a Shinji-hace una pausa para luego suspirar- Tienes que evitar que Shinji vuelva a morir.

-Que vuelva a morir?

-Si, para eso volviste…-la mira con determinación, al parecer había decidido darle una pista- recuerdas tu sueño no? Kaji… te entrenó mucho tiempo, y gracias a eso ahora eres tan fuerte… debes usar tu habilidades para salvarlo y matar a la mujer que ama, la que lo llevó luego a su ruina.

-Debo… matar a Mana…-susurró para si como grabando esas palabras en su mente.

La joven frente a ella esbozó una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

-Gracias…-murmuró bajando el arma- Aun no te perdono lo que le hiciste a Shinji… pero supongo que al ayudarme puedo obviarlo…por un tiempo-suspira- pero dime, porque lo atacaste si dices quererlo?

-Ordenes son ordenes-se limitó a decir la joven de cabello celeste acabando con la pintura del rostro de porcelana.

La pelirroja sólo asintió comprendiendo un poco más que antes, por lo menos ahora sabía su objetivo, matar a Mana para salvar a Shinji. Con lo que odiaba a esa chica no le sería tan difícil… o si?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** El octavo capitulo… como tarde en actualizar! Si leen este con atención descubrirán algunas pistas, quiero oír hipótesis! Si si, es una historia muy loca lo se… pero me gusto como quedó la escena romántica entre Shinji y Asuka… y aunque la charla entre ella y Rei parece algo confusa si se lee con detenimiento hay muchas revelaciones…piensen! Jajaja!

Quiero avisar también que en una semana me voy de vacaciones, y no vuelvo hasta principios de febrero, así que esto estará un buen tiempo detenido…

Los fans de SxS están invitados a leer mi one shot sobre esta pareja "Paz en tus ojos" que me gustó bastante… algo sicótico si, pero lindo! jaja mi sueño echo realidad…En proceso tengo otro que se llama "Ángel de Amor" pero dudo que pueda terminarlo antes de irme de viaje.

Ahh si, y no olviden mi otro fic "Doble vida, doble corazón?", SxS claro!

Aclarando esos puntos, voy a los reviews:

Fantastic-Man: quien dijo que Shinji moría? No te adelantes jeje… y si, es un universo muy alterno… veremos si con este chap entiendes un poco mas, como dije antes hay muchas claves en la conversación entre Asu y Rei, en especial si relees el chap 6… ojalá te guste!

Roxana: Con respecto a lo de Shinji ya tienes la respuesta: Rei! Jeje grax por tu review!

Willnira: jaja sip, a mi también me encanta Asuka… por eso SxS es mi pareja favorita… si tengo tiempo leeré alguno de tus fics! Déjame la dire o tu nick en ff si publicaste allí. Espero sigas leyendo y dejando mensaje, suerte!

No me despido sin antes desearles un muy feliz año nuevo! Que se cumplan todos sus deseos! Suerte!


	9. Nuevos cristales

**Last Kiss**

-Ultimo beso-

**Summary:** El juego con el tiempo se vuelve peligroso si hablamos de modificar el destino de un grupo de adolescentes quienes están involucrados en algo más grande de lo q imaginan. Shinji&Asuka ºUAº

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

"_Pensamientos"_

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capitulo 9**

**Nuevos cristales**

Viajar en avión le daba nauseas, pero con el tiempo ya se había acostumbrado a eso. Observaba vagamente las nubes flotar junto a través de la ventana mientras su mente navegaba inestablemente de pensamiento en pensamiento.

Los recientes hechos lo habían perturbado a tal punto que sintió la necesidad de hacer aquel viaje para asegurarse, necesitaba hallar respuestas, y seguro la clave se encontraba en Berlín.

Creía que todo lo referente a la hija de Katsuragi había sido eliminando de su memoria, para eso había pagado tan altos precios no? Suspiró enfadado con la empresa que no había cumplido bien su trabajo.

FLASH BACK

Se sentó frente al escritorio esperando a la secretaria quien no tardó en aparecer junto con el médico, le concedieron una cita para el día siguiente, le habían concedido una cita telefónicamente hacia un par de días.

-Nuestra compañía cada vez se hace más popular…-comentó Fujutsuki quien sería el que estaría a cargo de la operación- Parece que las personas creen que lo más fácil es simplemente hacer desaparecer esos recuerdos dolorosos… en el fondo es algo triste…

-No me de clases de moral doctor-lo cortó Kaji sentándose donde le indicaba.

-Bien, veo que esta decidido… dígame… que recuerdo desea olvidar?

El castaño introdujo la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo en busca de algo, no tardo en sacar de allí una fotografía reciente de la pelirroja junto con su madre, una mujer esbelta y de cabello oscuro con una amable sonrisa que sostenía con la otra mano una lata de cerveza.

-Sólo… a la niña por favor…-explicó con tristeza al ver la imagen de la joven que amaba.

-Entiendo.

El anciano hombre asintió y se dispuso a hacer las conexiones necesarias, debía unir las terminales nerviosas cerebrares de de su paciente con la maquina correcta para poder indagar en su mente y manipular la información como si se tratara de una computadora.

-No se preocupe no le dolerá…mucho-agregó antes de bajar la palanca para comenzar la conexión.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Despertó sobresaltado, los recuerdos de ese día volvían a atormentarlo. Descubrió que el avión ya estaba descendiendo y que por los altoparlantes se anunciaba que los tripulantes con destino a Alemania debían prepararse para bajar.

Rentó un auto al salir del aeropuerto y se apresuró a recorrer los 30 kilómetros que lo separaban del internado que jamás había conocido.

Se detuvo en la entrada y abandonó el vehículo para acercarse rápidamente a la reja que separaba el jardín donde los niños jugaban de la ruta.

Buscó con la vista a la pequeña pelirroja y no tardó en ubicarla, estaba correteando junto a otras dos niñas, se la veía bastante feliz y divertida. Suspiró y se apoyó contra la reja, no comprendía nada de nada.

Volvió rápidamente al auto, no quería que ni Ritsuko ni la pequeña Asuka lo vieran por allí, no deseaba hablar con nadie…solo…solo….verla a ella, una vez más.

Arrancó y manejó de regreso hacía la ciudad, no tardó en llegar a su destino. Estacionó el fiat verde a un lado de la reja negra que rodeaba el recinto y entró caminando con lentitud en aquel enorme predio lleno de flores y placas recordatorias.

No tardó en encontrar a quien buscaba, se arrodilló vencido frente a aquella lápida con varias inscripciones y lloró.

Lloró como un niño.

Lloró como aquella vez hacía tres años en que se había enterado de la terrible noticia… "_Misato… como pudiste morir? Como pudiste dejarme sólo?"_

Su recuerdo, su perfume, todo parecía invadirlo, hasta podía sentir sus calidos brazos conteniéndolo para que no volviera a quebrarse por ella una vez mas.

Había roto su promesa, no merecía su perdón… él… había abandonado a la cosa que Misato más amaba… a su pequeña hija, a quien él le había jurado cuidar ante su agonizante ruego.

-Sabía que estarías aquí- interrumpió su sollozo una voz femenina detrás de él que lo hizo voltear bruscamente. La mujer sonrió sintiendo verdadera lastima de aquel sujeto y luego suspiró- Vamos Kaji, te contaré la verdad.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Otra vez había olvidado llevarse las llaves…no quería molestar a Shinji, debía hacer reposo, así que se las ingenió para subir por la pequeña escalera unida a la pared de la vivienda para después escabullirse por la ventana de su cuarto.

Ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer, matar a la mujer que Shinji amaba, a Mana. Había cosas que no le cerraban, porque debía matarla? Porque ella sería mala para él? Pero no prestó atención a aquellos detalles, ella también lo quería y por eso iba a protegerlo, no iba a permitir que esa chica arruinara su vida.

No tenia idea de con cuanto tiempo contaba, las cosas podían sucederse de un momento a otro así que sería mejor actuar rápido antes de que fuera tarde.

Tampoco podía decirle a Shinji la verdad, creería que estaba loca, así que sería mejor que todo fuera un secreto, aunque tenía claro que después tendría que desaparecer. Él la odiaría, y con razón, visto de modo objetivo ella iba a matar a su novia, como no detestarla?

Suspiró llena de angustia, la idea de abandonarlo la hacía sentir un nudo en la garganta y le daban ganas de llorar, pero no podía volver a hacerlo.

-Shinji! Vol…-exclamó intentando recuperar su buen humor habitual pero se interrumpió al oír voces provenientes del cuarto del chico.

Sacó despacio su arma, no sabía de qué podía tratarse ni quien podía estar allí con él…caminó lentamente con la espalda pegada a la pared hasta llegar junto a la puerta que no estaba totalmente cerrada. Miró por la abertura disponible y pudo distinguir a Mana sentada a los pies de la cama del muchacho.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando tomar una decisión…era la oportunidad perfecta… pero…frente a Shinji?... Asintió enérgicamente dando todo por terminado y abrió bruscamente la puerta apuntado rápidamente hacia la joven quien calló asustada por el ruido de la puerta. Pudo ver como palidecía al ver el arma en las manos de Asuka, apuntaba hacia ella, y tenia los dedos sobre el gatillo.

-A-Asuka?-musitó Shinji también asustado sin entender nada- Que demonios haces?

-Yo… Shinji…-volvió a cerrar los ojos, el sentir su mirada desesperada sobre ella la ponía nerviosa y la hacía dudar- Cállate! No lo entiendes!

Disparó. Temía arrepentirse si se demoraba mas.

Presionó con fuerza el gatillo dejando escapar una bala que hizo un ruido sordo a la hora de impactar sobre la superficie dañada.

Sintió como Shinji la abrazaba por los hombros, supo que era él gracias a su aroma. Lo miró y luego a la chica quien no tenía un rasguño. Había fallado, el abrazo de Shinji había echo que el disparo se desviara y diera contra uno de los vidrios de la ventana quebrándolo. Los miles de cristales estaban esparcidos sobre la cama reflejando cada centímetro de la realidad.

-Asuka, porque?-preguntó con tristeza él soltándola lentamente.

-Yo…yo…-musitó la pelirroja para después apartándolo con un empujón- Es por ti Shinji, ella… va a arruinar tu vida.

Se puso de pie sin darse tiempo a oír respuestas y se fue rápidamente de la casa. No podría regresar, no podría volver a verlo a los ojos. Pero nada cambiaria en su misión, ella sería quien se encargara de hacer a Shinji feliz, aunque eso significara renunciar a él y destruir a Mana.

Los sentimientos le oprimían el pecho haciéndole difícil la tarea de respirar, se sentó contra la pared de un negocio respirando agitada, de nuevo esa lluvia de imágenes desconocidas violaban su mente.

FLASH BACK

Reconoció rápidamente la habitación, había estado allí, tendida a su lado pocas horas antes, era el cuarto de Shinji.

Posó la vista a su lado, y vagamente examinó el cuerpo desprovisto de ropa que yacía dormitando a su lado. La respiración lenta y pausada del muchacho denotaba su tranquilidad, su aplomo, su cansancio… con cuidado ella corrió el flequillo oscuro que amenizaba con cubrirle los ojos y sonrió.

Aquella sensación aun vivía dentro de sí.

Hacía poco, muy poco, acababan de realizar un pacto de amor.

Uno que jamás iba a romperse.

Uno único.

Propio.

Privado.

-Me amas… no Shinji-kun?-musitó la pelirroja sin que su sonrisa tibia se desdibujara. Para su sorpresa hubo respuesta, creía que dormía profundamente.

-Que no se nota?-se burló él, abrazándola por la cintura para acercarla un poco.

-Mhhh… no se… aún lo dudo un poco…-se quejó ella frunciendo el entrecejo para después reír.

Él a modo de respuesta se incorporó para besar sus labios.

-Mejor dormí un rato si?-le propuso el muchacho haciendo que ella se acurrucara en su pecho cómodamente cerrando los ojos- Ahora si me dejas leerlo?-agregó cuando creía que estaba lo suficientemente dormida como para oponer resistencia.

-No…-respondió ella con firmeza y con cierto capricho en la voz.

-Es algo malo?-consultó con cierto temor en la voz el morocho observando a la chica que se cubría un poco más bajo las sabanas al sentir un escalofrío.

-No lo se…-respondió cansada del tema- Yo tampoco la leí, siquiera vi el remitente.

-Entonces que problema habrá con que lo lea?-insistió tercamente.

-Bien bien… como quieras…-bostezó y se abrazó un poco mas a su acompañante disponiéndose a dormir.

Mientras Shinji tomaba la carta que al llegar Asuka había dejado sobre la mesa de luz y la abrió con cuidado de no romper el sobre. Sacó el papel arrugado que con celo estaba doblado en su interior y lo leyó para si.

Volvió a leerlo tres veces seguidas intentando cambiar el significado de aquellas palabras tan crueles.

Miró a la pelirroja dormir a su lado, tan tranquila y cómoda como el momentos antes, ignorando la realidad y el futuro que los apremiaba.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Sin saber porque ese dolor profundo se volvió más intenso, aquel recuerdo verdaderamente era doloroso.

Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas, pero orgullosamente ella volvió la vista al sol, como quemando sus pupilas, intentando que esos tibios rayos borraran la huella del llanto.

---------------------------------------------------------------

-Todo esta saliendo de acuerdo a lo planeado-aseguro un hombre con lentes oscuros desde detrás de su escritorio. Sus palabras vacías de sentimiento resonaron en la sala hueca, su interlocutora asintió y él sonrió con orgullo- Sabía que no me decepcionarías, Rei.

La de ojos rojizos se limitó a volver a asentir.

-Cada vez estamos más cerca…. No vamos a impedir que cambie su destino, lo eligieron así una vez, deberán pagar su error por el resto de la eternidad.

-Señor Ikari… Kaji puede traernos problemas, parece que Fujutsuki no hizo del todo bien su trabajo.

-No te preocupes, ya todo esta escrito, no hay modo que mi hijo sobreviva esta vez.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Caminaba sin rumbo, resignada a ir hasta donde sus pies la llevaran… la opresión en el pecho aún le impedía respirar con normalidad. Sentía como él podía observarla, avergonzado, apenado… ya no sentían lo mismo, no compartían nada más.

Era definitivo. Nada la haría cambiar de opinión, cumpliría con su cometido y abandonaría por siempre Tokio.

Pero… valían las cosas así?

Sin darse cuenta se había enamorado de Shinji. Debía ahora sacrificar su felicidad para que el obtuviera la suya. Pero… como seria todo luego?

Las piernas le temblaban, y una ola de sentimientos se cernía sobre ella venciéndola. Cayó de rodillas incapaz de seguir caminando. Los pensamientos tristes nublaban su mente, las fuerzas se habían desvanecido y ya no sentía deseos de seguir caminando.

-Esto… es… un error…-susurró entrecortadamente alguien frente a ella. Lo miró y se sintió peor que antes.

-Déjame en paz…-dijo con firmeza poniéndose de pie, lo que menos quería era un reproche de su parte.

-Tenemos que hablar-agregó claramente Kaji poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, ella se soltó bruscamente.

-Te dije que me dejaras…-lo miró fijamente y recién allí el pudo ver los espejos de agua que se habían formado sobre sus ojos, era la primera vez que lo veía así, pero no permitiría que eso la ablandara- no hiciste eso antes?

-Eso fue diferente… reaccioné mal…y…-se disculpó el castaño.

Asuka no respondió y comenzó a caminar, todo lo que alguna vez había sentido por Kaji era cosa del pasado. Él había huido cuando ella mas lo necesitaba, la había dejado con todos esos problemas a cuestas…como cuando era pequeña.

-Se que estuve mal, pero lo que tengo que decirte no tiene que ver conmigo, sino con Shinji.

La pelirroja se detuvo y lo miró por sobre su hombro.

-No todo es como lo piensas Asuka…-explicó para después suspirar. Por un momento pareció mas mayor, como si los años se le vinieran encima, parecía que le costaba hablar por momentos, como si la angustia lo consumiera.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y de allí saco un sobre arrugado, sin decir nada se lo dio a la muchacha quien al inspeccionarlo descubrió que tenía su nombre.

-Para mi?-preguntó sorprendida, dio vuelta el estropeado trozo de papel, sus ojos dejaron escapar algunas lagrimas que corrieron un poco la espesa tinta- Pa…pá…

-------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** perdón! Por la tardanza y por lo breve de este capitulo… es que si lo seguía tenia que decir todo acá! Sip! Faltan uno o dos chaps para que todo termine… todavía no entienden nada? A prestar mas atención! Jajaj ya di demasiadas pistas… Y sip! Ya se acaba… mi primer fic! Pensar que hace poco mas de un año lo empecé… y weno! Todo tiene q terminar… ahora si, a los reviews:

Chibi-Lust: Gracias por leer shabuu! A ver cuando seguis tu fic de FMA!

Fantastic-Man: jeje y no… esta vez no es Rei, sino Ritsuko, ya sabes que Rei me cae muy mal… Ya arreglé el tema del desorden, no se como paso! Espero tu review!

EL SANTO PEGASO: Nuevamente gracias por leer!

FeroAng: Terminador la vi, pero la otra no… y creo q no se relaciona… o si? No lo había pensado… Misato apareció solo en un flash back! Pista: es la madre de Asuka jeje por si no se noto… y si, es muy UA.

Eso es todo, gracias a estas personas que me dan ánimos para terminar este que fue mi primer fic, y por eso es un poco especial… y gracias también a esas personas que leen el fic y no dejan review! Háganlo! Así se que realmente hay mas gente q lo lee.

Los invito también a leer mis otros dos fics de eva, **Paz en tus ojos** un one shot que es continuación de la serie (no recomendando para fanáticos de Rei) y mi otra historia larga **Doble vida ¿doble corazón?** Que es una comedia romántica… nada mas por ahora! Tengo en mente un par de one shot, pero están sin terminar.

Ahora si me despido, suerte! Y sean felices! Ja ne!


End file.
